


Sentinel Drabbles

by Erin_Riwen



Series: Sentinel Drabbles [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Prompt:  BeginningsSummary:  Jim Muses





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Sentinel drabbles in no particular order. I sometimes tried to make them fit together so if you sense that, you're probably right.

It was an innocent enough beginning. One week, that was all he had committed to. Anyone could handle a week and it was helping the kid out and hell, he'd already been a big help himself, plus that whole getting kidnapped and held at gunpoint thing, more than once even. I mean, that sucked for a cop, much less an academic. True, the academic could hold his own more than most, but still. Jim shook his head as he pulled into his parking spot - somehow he thought that life as he knew it would never be the same again.


	2. Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim muses further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Middles

Ah, who was he fooling. Jim sat in his truck, looking back and realizing that they were already four months into that "week" and not only did he not mind but he had to admit, at least to himself, how much he liked having Blair around. Living life in the middle of the "Sandburg Zone" had turned out to be interesting, to say the least. Of course, Jim was careful not to let on too much to the kid how he really felt - after all, giving away too much information made you far too vulnerable to people taking advantage.


	3. Hidden Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim frets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am attempting to make each drabble fit together to create a single story. We'll see if I'm successful long term.
> 
> Prompt: 003. Ends  
> Word Count: (must be 100)

‘When will it end? When will he leave like everyone else?’ Jim's inner voice taunted him as he entered the loft. Smothering a soft sigh, he dropped the keys into the basket - another of the little Blair touches that had slowly transformed his loft into a home. Jim looked around at the other signs of Blair that had spilled from the small room into the nooks and crannies of his formerly bare apartment. Masks, photos, books, crystal globes, candles - all of the objects had one thing in common - they said clearly that Blair called this his home.


	4. Keeping the Home Fires Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Prepares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 004. Hours  
> Word Count: (must be 100)

A quick scan told Jim that he was alone. Today was Blair's late day at the university and a glance at the clock told him there was still about two hours before his roommate arrived home. After trading his work clothes for well-worn jeans and a sweatshirt, Jim started a pot of chili and mixed a batch of cornbread. He could almost hear Blair's complaints as the rain that had been threatening all day began to fall. This dinner, combined with a warm fire would help fight the "cold and wet is my world" comment he was sure to hear.


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair relishes coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 005. Days  
> Word Count: (must be 100)

"Some days it doesn't pay to get out of bed," Blair muttered as he took off his dripping jacket. When he looked up, Jim was standing in the kitchen stirring the chili. 

"Hey Chief, rough day?"

"Man, you have no idea. Cold and wet is my world."

That made him smile. "Hit the shower. There's fresh coffee, a warm fire and chili when you're done."

Blair made a contented sound. "I love coming home to you, Jim." 

Jim watched until the bathroom door closed. "And you're what makes it a home," he said softly as he went to finish dinner.


	6. The Way to a Man's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth in the loft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 097. Writer's Choice - Warmth  
> Word Count: (must be 100)

Hot chili, cornbread and coffee sat waiting on the coffee table when Blair emerged from his room dressed in warm sweats. 

"Soup's on, Chief," Jim said from the couch as he sipped on his coffee.

"That smells amazing," Blair said as he came around and sat down next to Jim. "This is definitely the highlight of my most miserable day."

"What happened?" Jim asked as he reached for his chili.

Blair rolled his eyes. “Usual crap.”

The fire popped and Blair smiled as he slowed enough to take in the coziness of the room. “This is nice, Jim. Thanks, man.”


End file.
